Their Summer
by ohdaydreamer
Summary: We saw what happened with Gabriella and Troy in HSM2. But what about Jason and Kelsi? Follow them as they spend their first summer together.
1. Scene 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters._

_So it's basically High School Musical 2 through Jason and Kelsi's eyes. Like missing scenes between the two. Light-hearted, and fluffy at most. No real drama. Just snippets and mentions of what's going on with the rest._

* * *

**Scene 1**

Jason waited patiently by the side with Chad for Troy and Zeke as they finished the task of emptying out their lockers. Summer was here after all, and he made a mental note to stop by his own locker – which was still full and packed with his things – before heading over to Troy's for a two-on-two game, a way of ending their school year. They had done so for the past six years, ever since they started playing, so it was like tradition.

"Hey, J," Chad said, giving his shoulder a light push. The youngest of the four shook his head. "Come on, man, let's go."

"Right," he said, trailing behind them slightly, listening to their conversation.

They walked down the stairs and turned a corner, spotting Taylor and Martha ahead. Tuning out the rest of the school, his eyes eagerly searched out to see if he could spot the familiar red hat that he had seen this morning belonging to a certain someone. As though he had willed her there with just his mind, she came into view, head down and reading what looked like to be music sheets. At least, from what he could see from his position. His felt his heart stop for half a second as his trained eyes followed the familiar form of Kelsi Nielson who had joined up with Taylor and Martha.

"I'll see you guys in a bit, alright?" Troy said, running off to catch up with Gabriella who had passed by at the intersection at the end of the hallway.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later too," Jason said distractedly, squeezing between Chad and Zeke with a smile on his face to get to Kelsi. He vaguely heard Chad whispering something to Zeke.

"Hey, Nielson!" he said, jogging a few steps passed her. He watched her turn to the left, and quickly pulled the hat off her head, letting her brown hair tumble down to her shoulders in a small wave of soft curls. She turned to him, stopping in her tracks, and turned to look at him, her eyes shining and her lips twitching to break into a smile. He smiled goofily back at her, jamming the hat onto his own mess of dark hair.

"We'll see you later, Kelsi," Martha said slyly as she, Taylor, Chad and Zeke went ahead.

"Oh, look, your locker!" Kelsi said, in a would-be suspicious tone if it weren't for the laugh that mingled with it.

"Ha ha," he said, turning to the grey door, quickly turning the combination and pulling the door open. "So Kels," Jason started, "what are you doing this summer?" He hoped she didn't hear the drum roll that was his heart beating.

"Oh, you know, what I do every summer," she said nonchalantly. She leaned against the lockers and watched as he pulled out his own bag from the mess, stuffing books, papers and CDs into it, as well as a couple of shirts. He looked up momentarily and gave her a quick grin before resuming his task of emptying out his locker. Pursing her lips, she took a peak over his shoulder, spying the pictures that were stuck to the locker door. One was of him with Troy, Chad and Zeke – naturally, as they had been best friends for what seemed like forever, or for as long as she had gone to school with them anyway – after they won the tournament a few months ago and a picture from Zeke's birthday party last year. Another one was of him and herself, at his own birthday party just two months ago. He had one arm around her shoulders and they had the widest smiles on their faces. She blushed, remembering the quick kiss he'd given her that night. Despite the signals they kept throwing at each other, and the late night phone calls and IMs, and all the hanging out they did, Jason had yet to ask her out on a proper date. She hoped this summer would change that.

"Oh, and how's that?" He plucked the pictures from the door, taking a few seconds to look at them with a faraway look in his eyes, the ghost of a smile on his lips, and slipped them into a book and shut the metal door shut. He was relieved; he wouldn't have to open that again until September.

"Well," she started, "write music, grow, write some more music, oh, and probably grow some more too. But, as usual, that never seems to happen," she joked as they walked down the hallway together, where students were still saying their goodbyes, gossiping and emptying out their lockers.

Jason shook her head at that, grinning. True, she _was_ rather small as Chad would say, but then he wouldn't have her any other way. Not that he _had_ her so to speak.

"So, no time in that oh-so busy schedule," she giggled and rolled her eyes at that, "to hang out with me?" he asked innocently. They stopped just a little behind Chad and the others, who were silently watching Troy and Gabriella have a moment together.

"I'll have to see if I can pencil you in," she teased. Standing on tip-toe, she took her hat back from him, once more giving him _that_ smile. "How about you; doing anything?"

"Well, there's basketball, obviously. And hopefully I'll get a job that pays decently," he told her. Ignoring the others, they made the familiar trek to Kelsi's locker. Jason grimaced, watching as the Evans twins made their way towards their destination. Sharpay's pink locker happened to be just a few lockers away from Kelsi's. "Hey, Kels, listen, I'll catch up with you later, alright? I've got to meet Troy for a small game at his place. Tradition," he added hastily, though not quite knowing why.

Spying Sharpay for herself, Kelsi rolled her eyes but grinned up at him anyway for his poor excuse. "It's okay. Go ahead. I'll call you later." She gave his arm a gentle squeeze, smiling at him as she did so, trying but failing to ignore the millions of butterflies in her stomach and the tingles when she touched him.

He shot her a grateful look and walked ahead, but stopped to turn to look at her with slight regret. Deciding to take a chance, he quickly made his way back towards her.

"Kelsi!"

"Yes?" She looked up, surprise on her face to find him so close.

Acting impulsively, he quickly kissed her on the cheek and grinning slyly at her, said, "Later, playmaker." Winking at her, he jogged off once more.

This summer was going to be great.


	2. Scene 2

_A/N: I don't really know much about basketball (even though one of my best friends was one of the best players at my old school), so forgive me if I get anything wrong. I'm not even going to attempt to name their positions. Haha._

_I don't really like this part – it was a bit difficult to write – but go figure._

_Also, thanks to everyone who's reviewed and alerted me!_

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own High School Musical, or any of its characters, or anything related to HSM.  
_

* * *

**Scene 2**

While getting a job without having to go through the hours of pain of looking, interviews and rejection was a very good thing, Kelsi still feel dread in the pit of her stomach and she had to keep reminding herself that it shouldn't make her feel that way. She was excited to be working at a country club, but the thought of Sharpay haunting the entirety of Lava Springs was enough to almost make her reconsider her answer.

So after chirping an overly excited, "That's great!" she went back to her locker, emptying the remains of it, and sent Ryan a look – obviously the nicer of the twins – who shrugged in response, and left her side to talk to Sharpay.

At least she could share the news with Jason tonight.

* * *

The blow of Coach Bolton's whistle made him stop in his tracks, signalling the end of their two-on-two. Jason had been paired with Chad, and Zeke with Troy, and they tied, 23-23 – _my jersey number_, Jason thought wryly – at the end of their thirty-minute game. Twenty minutes before their little game had Coach Bolton making them do drills.

As Chad dramatically fell to the floor, Zeke and Troy laughing at him – "Hey, Chad, maybe _you_ should try out for the school's next production!" – Jason stood to the side, smiling at them, grimacing as he felt his side hurt.

"Alright, into the house, guys!" Coach Bolton said, blowing his whistle once more before stuffing it into his pocket. Scrambling around to help Chad up and retrieve the basketball with sweat dripping down their faces and soaking their shirts, they followed suit, as Coach excitedly said, "Tell you what, I'm seeing moves I didn't see last season, keep it coming guys!" Excited cheers and yells erupted between them, as they made themselves comfortable, enjoying the rush of cool air from the air-conditioning.

* * *

"Hey, Troy," Jason said as the two took a grocery bag each. Coach, Chad and Zeke were already making their way back up the steps and into the house. "What was up with the phone call?"

"Uhhh, phone call?" Jason shot him a look. "Oh, right, phone call. It was from Mr Fulton."

"Fulton who?"

Making their way across the grass and to the stone steps that would lead to the front of the house, Jason tried racking his memory for a 'Mr Fulton'. Was he a teacher at East High, or maybe a teacher at the middle school? His name sounded like he could have been their teacher, perhaps teaching Math.

_No, that was Fulbright,_ he corrected himself.

"Yeah, he was on the news last week," Troy explained. "It was for some charity show at Lava Springs. He's the manager there." _Right_. Jason could vaguely remember hearing the name in the background while he had been eating in the kitchen last week. If he could remember correctly, he had been eating cereal _in the middle of the afternoon_ while working on a paper. His parents had been with him and when his older brother, Jaime, entered, he shot him a weird look. He can remember being distracted by the phone ringing, which turned out to be Kelsi calling, and abandoned not only his cereal, but the paper that was due the very next day.

"And?"

He asked because he was wondering why – or more precisely, how – this Mr Fulton person had called him, and on Troy's cell phone no less. Looking at the captain and the barely-contained grin on his face, Jason was pretty sure the phone call was more than just "nothing", as the older boy had put it earlier in the house.

By then, Troy's face had broken out into a full-fledged grin. "I got a job!"

"No way! How?"

"I don't know," and Troy really looked like he didn't know, "he just said that they always had a list of students for summer programs over there, and he was offering me a job."

"No way, man, that's cool!" And Jason really was happy for him. Their job hunt had started about a month and a half ago, when it became evident that they had to start saving up, each of the boys having a different reason for starting so early: Troy, to save up for college; Chad, to get a car seeing as how he _finally_ passed his driving test (Jason had gotten a Range Rover for his birthday, passing his test on the first try a week later); Zeke, for a trip he planned on making to watch a baking competition in December somewhere up north (he hadn't been paying attention, as he had spotted Kelsi from across the gym); and himself, well, he didn't quite know what he was going to use the money for, but it was good to have some kept away in case he really needed it. He really couldn't keep going to his parents for it, after all the harmless antics he and Jaime put their parents through.

"But that's not even the best part-"

"What's not the best part?" Chad asked, as Troy and Jason appeared in the kitchen doorway. Coach, Zeke and Mrs Bolton were also looking at them, identical questioning looks on their faces.

"Troy here got a job," Jason supplied. Almost at once the kitchen was filled with noise.

"So what's the best part?"

"The best part?" Troy paused. "I got all you guys jobs as well!"

It was silent, except for the sound of the TV, before it erupted in yells, the excitement evident as the three boys hugged their captain. Questions of what, when, how was heard as Coach and Mrs Bolton stood off to the side as they watched the four, who had been like brothers since forever, and who they saw as their own sons.

"This is going to be the best summer ever!" Chad announced. "What team?!"

"WILDCATS!"

* * *

Jason was lying down on his bed later that night, his phone to his ear as he listened to Kelsi talk. He loved listening to her. Sometimes, in the background, he could hear the piano playing, recordings of her work since middle school. It had a calming effect on him, and he wondered why he hadn't talked to her sooner. They had gone to the same school for as long as he could remember, been in the same classes about half their lives. If he'd noticed her and taken interest in her sooner, they could have had all the time in the world to just simply be together, to be _Jason and Kelsi_, _Kelsi and Jason_. Even now that he was friends with her, he just couldn't muster up the courage to make it… official, to make his feelings for her known.

"Jason? Are you still there?"

"I'm sorry – what?" He heard her laugh, and he felt his cheeks redden slightly. He wasn't the only one who blushed while on the phone. "Sorry, Kels, you were saying?"

"I got a job!" she said excitedly.

"Really? That's great! Where at?"

When he'd gotten home from Troy's earlier that evening, he had rushed in to tell his parents that he'd gotten a job. Coincidentally, Jaime had also been in the room, and when he announced that it was at Lava Springs and that he didn't even have to do the daunting task of _going there_ and of going through a job interview, he was bewildered. "Summer program? If that's so, then why didn't I get in! I went there to get a job as a lifeguard three summers ago, but Fulton turned me down. The man's harsh," Jaime had said in disbelief, shaking his head while his parents congratulated their youngest son.

"Lava Springs. Sharpay came up to me after you went, and told me that their pianist was 'evidently moving', or more like hiding. I wouldn't blame-"

"Wait, did you say Lava Springs?" Jason asked quickly, his mind only just registering what the girl had said.

"Yes, why?" Kelsi asked slowly.

"Because I got a job there too!" he told her, grinning widely when he heard her squeal in happiness, only to stop herself short and clearing her throat.

"Really? That's great! I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you, huh?"

"Definitely."

_Chad's right,_ Jason thought,_ this is going to be the best summer ever._


	3. Scene 3

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of this.  
_

* * *

  
**Scene 3**

"So we're meeting you girls there, right?"

Jason took a quick glance at Chad, who was talking on the phone with Taylor in the passenger seat. Troy and Zeke were seated in the back. Another quick glance in the rear view mirror found two other cars trailing behind his own. The air-conditioner was set to full blast; the Albuquerque summer heat was already getting to them. Summer had officially started, and the four, as well as their other friends, were starting their first day of work at Lava Springs.

"Yea, alright. See you there." Chad hung up and leaned back. "Taylor, Martha and Kelsi says hi," he announced.

Jason felt his face flush and his throat become dry at the pianist's mention. Because red or pink contrasted so much against his pale skin, Troy noticed from his place in the back.

"Ooh, does someone have a crush on Kelsi?" He smirked, as Jason's face only turned a darker shade of pink.

"Shut up!" he retorted weakly.

The other three laughed.

"You know, I don't understand why you two won't just get together already. It's so obvious you like each other," Zeke commented.

"Obvious to everyone but them," Chad teased. "Really, J, when you're not with us, you're with her. When you're not with her, you spend half your time talking about her, and how much you love listening and watching her play, or telling us what hat she was wearing the last time you saw her."

Eyes wide, face red, and a heart beating way too fast, Jason let out a weak sound between a groan and a squeak, and the others laughed at him once more.

"Am I that bad?" he asked cautiously, as the 'Lava Springs' sign came into view, with its elaborate 'LS' logo in between the two words and 'COUNTRY CLUB' underneath it.

"Kind of. You're almost as bad as Zeke is when _he_ talks about Sharpay."

"Hey!" An indignant cry came from the back.

Jason chuckled. Driving to the employee parking area, he reversed into a parking space.

"Look, man, just go for it. It's been six months – more than enough time to woo our little Miss Nielson."

He turned in his seat to look at them, all wearing identical encouraging, supportive looks, with Chad's mixed with a bit of eagerness.

"I mean, what have you got to lose, right?" Troy said, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

Two claps to his shoulder from Chad and Zeke got him thinking, which was something he didn't exactly do often. His short term memory loss often frustrated people, but it wasn't like he was doing it on purpose. Two slams and a knock to his window brought him back to reality.

If he asked her out now, he would risk getting rejected, which would result in him moping about the house in his boxers and T-shirt, eating cereal at 3 o'clock in the afternoon watching reruns of some drama series. On the other hand, if she said yes… Well, he didn't know what could happen, but he knew he'd be the happiest guy around, perhaps happier than Troy was at the moment with Gabriella and the unexpected job offer, happier than Zeke's excitement at working where Sharpay would be every day even. Frankly, he would just be very, very, very happy.

Smiling to himself and feeling a little more confident and better, he unbuckled his own seatbelt and looked up in time to see Kelsi laughing with Martha and Taylor.

Like so many times before, his heart missed a beat.

* * *

Kelsi had to hold back her laughter as Sharpay swam away from Gabriella, ignoring Ryan's hand that he had put out to help her out of the pool. She winced, along with the others, as she stalked away, Ryan trailing behind her, the faint sound of her shrieking scaring some of the workers and guests. She would have thought they would be used to it by now. Across the pool, the boys were still laughing.

She just shook her head, rolling her eyes as Jason stopped laughing long enough to look up and catch her eye. She smiled at him, raising her hand to tentatively wave at him, and he waved back, jerking his head to the right. She nodded.

"I'll see you in a minute inside, okay? I'm just going to go talk to Jason," Kelsi told Martha and Taylor who nodded and walked away towards the building.

Kelsi met the basketball player half way there, hugging him.

"You guys got here okay?" she asked when she released him. Two spots of pink were evident on her cheeks.

"Yeah. Except for Chad still being asleep when I went to pick him and Troy up, it went pretty smoothly," he said, putting his hands into his pockets. There was silence between them, and the pair awkwardly looked away from each other.

"So–" They laughed, when their voices mixed together.

After the laughter died down, Kelsi smiled warmly at him. "I'll see you inside, okay?"

"Alright," he said, grinning at her.

She nodded and walked away, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling too much.

* * *

"I'm not Miss Evans, I'm Jason."

Jason realized a little too late that he said the wrong thing, failing at that moment to remember that 'Miss Evans' was Sharpay. To the side, Chad, Taylor and Troy groaned, and his face was suddenly very hot, and, he knew, very red. He turned around, determinedly avoiding Kelsi's gaze.

She was going to think he was an idiot.

"Jason–"

At that moment, Gabriella came walking in, causing everyone to divert their attention away from him, including Kelsi's.

Jason sighed in relief. _I owe you one, Gab._


	4. Scene 4

**Scene 4**

The first day of work was exhausting. As Jason pulled off the dark apron and headscarf to clock out, he couldn't help but recount – for the hundredth time that day – how stupid he was earlier on. He had gone to school with Sharpay and Ryan for the past decade or so, after all. He made to put his card back into its appropriate slot when his tired eyes trailed down the list of the familiar names of his classmates, reaching N, for Nielson. Kelsi's last name. His lips pulled up into half a smile, his thoughts on her when he remembered that she had been there.

'She probably thinks I'm a moron,' he thought dejectedly, walking to the employees' locker room. He stuffed his work clothes in, changing into his own and after freshening up, left without a look back.

One day down, the rest of the summer to go.

* * *

Kelsi found him at the park at the basketball court, shooting hoops by himself. Adjusting the strap of her bag, she made her way to where he was. 

Jason didn't notice her, too absorbed in his game. She watched him, marvelling at his grace. She was ashamed to admit that she had only really watched him play a few times over the years of him playing for the school. She was just never really into sports, always encountering accidents either to various parts of her body or her face. Once, while playing volleyball during gym, she hurt her wrist, preventing her from playing the piano for weeks. It had definitely not been one of her favourite days.

So when Troy passed the ball to her after the game that made East High the champions for the first time in years, she had not known what to do with it. And then Jason had come along, putting his arms around, and together, shot a perfect basket.

She shook her head, stopping herself from replaying the scene in her head again. She decided, finally, to make her presence known.

"Hey, Jason."

She saw his back tense and his arms shot the ball jerkily, bouncing off the hoop and it sailed over his head, landing to the ground and rolling to Kelsi's feet. She picked it up awkwardly and walked over to him.

"Hey," she said, softly this time, smiling awkwardly up at him.

"Hey." He grinned back, a little hesitantly, and took the ball from her. "What brings you here?" It was pretty late, already well into night-time. He started dribbling the ball from one hand to the other, keeping his eyes from looking at anything but her.

"Just wanted to talk," she shrugged, dropping her bag to her feet. "I didn't see you after work. Wanted to ask how your first day went."

She saw him tense up once more, and her eyebrows shot up in confusion. He rarely acted like that around her, around anyone in general.

"Jason, is everything alright?" she asked, at the same time he said, "Do you think I'm stupid?" It sounded awkward, but the question had been abrupt and so out of the blue that it took her a few seconds to process what he said.

"Of course I don't!"

"But this afternoon…" he trailed off, his cheeks turning pink slightly.

'So this is what it's about,' Kelsi mused.

"You're not stupid, Jase, and no, I don't think you are. You're just kind of," she paused, trying to think of a right word, "slow."

He groaned, catching the ball in his hands. "That's just a nicer way of saying stupid, Kels."

She shook her head. "No, it's not."

"Kelsi," he said seriously.

"Jason," she imitated, glaring at him slightly with a determined look on her face. The seriousness of Jason's face melted away as he chuckled, gazing at her fondly. She blushed, quickly diverting her eyes away from him, and without thinking, grabbed the orange ball out of his hands. She turned towards the basket, aimed and shot, only to miss. It rolled back to them, and she rolled her eyes as Jason laughed.

"Hey, I didn't laugh when you missed earlier!" she protested.

"That was because you took me by surprise." He moved behind her, putting his arms around her small frame, his hands on hers, and her back pressing against his chest. He took a deep breath in an attempt to steady his heartbeat, but to no avail. "Here."

And just like during Triple Threat Day, the ball soared from her hands and into the basket in a perfect shot.

"See? Not so hard," he teased. She giggled, and on instinct, he tightened his grip slightly on her hands.

"But, really," she said. He looked at the back of her head in confusion. "You're not stupid." _Oh, right_. "You just… don't exactly think before saying things." He was silent, gliding his fingers slowly on hers. "Jase?"

He sighed. "I know. I get told that a lot."

She turned around in his arms and smiled up at him encouragingly. She took his hands, holding them gently in hers, feeling the roughness of his fingertips coming from years of handling the coarse texture of basketballs.

"If it makes you feel any better," she started, "_I _think you're great, and not stupid at all."

Jason smiled hesitantly at her, taking in her features under the glow of the lamppost. Her blue eyes were gentle as they looked into his own dark ones. Her hair, devoid of a hat, brushed her shoulders, her fringe falling across her forehead. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink, and her lips were curved into a smile. His breathing became slightly heavier as he leaned down slowly, pressing his lips hesitantly against hers. It was only about three seconds, but it felt perfect.

He pulled back and looked at her once more. Her eyes were half-closed, and this time, her lips were set in a lazy smile.

"Come on, Playmaker," he said, "let's get you home."


	5. Scene 5

_A/N: Sorry guys! I have no excuse for the lateness, other than because I was lazy. Hah. And I'm working on a new fic, which features this couple as the main as well._

_The next scene happens a few days after the last one._

* * *

**Scene 5**

Kelsi smiled widely as she watched her friends sign their names up for the talent show. She could barely contain her excitement as she watched the list grow, while her mind started brainstorming for more ideas. She'd written quite a few songs in the past few nights, never quite going to sleep until at least two in the morning. She worked tirelessly to make her songs perfect, making sure that the words and the melody were just right. She didn't know how many of those she would actually show anyone.

"It was a really beautiful song, Kels."

She visibly jumped, suddenly realizing that she was alone in the music room with Jason. Everyone had seemingly left. In fact, she had to leave soon for Ladies' Luncheon.

"Thanks," she said, blushing, as he took a seat next to her on the bench. They were sitting really close to each other, shoulder-to-shoulder and hip-to-hip. She smiled, remembering the kiss they shared about a week and a half ago, and all the ones that followed after that. They were always short and sweet, but they always left her breathless. He just had that power over her.

"Was that you singing earlier? Before Gabriella?"

"Oh, you heard that?" she asked quietly, her face turning into a deeper shade of pink. He nodded. "Um, yeah, it was. I don't usually sing, you know, and I don't exactly have a voice like Gabriella's, but knowing how to sing helps I guess, especially when you're writing songs, you know? You want it sound right and not stu–"

Jason was kissing her, one hand on her arm while the other one was around her waist. Her own small hands gripped onto the front of his shirt, kissing him back. He pulled away slowly.

"You talk a lot, you know that?" he asked.

She just giggled, kissing him again.

"Jason–" Kelsi and Jason sprang apart, their cheeks turning red instantly. "Oh." Taylor smirked at them. "Jason, you're needed in the kitchen."

"Yeah, okay," Jason said, nodding. He turned to Kelsi. "I'll see later, alright?" He stood up and bent down slightly to kiss her cheek. She smiled at him, massaging the back of her neck, embarrassed at being caught.

"Kels, Ladies' Luncheon," Taylor reminded, still smirking at her as Jason passed by determinedly not looking at her.

"Right, going," she said.

As she gathered up her music sheets, Kelsi couldn't help the smile on her face. He just had that power over her after all.

* * *

It was a few hours later and the sun was almost setting. Chad and Troy had just gotten back from caddying, both of who looked like they were going to collapse any second. They were groaning in pain, and complaining, as though doing so would make them feel better about having to run around, looking for golf balls and carrying around their golf bags.

Jason watched Kelsi bring Chad a bucket of hot water as he mechanically wiped the dishes, a small smile on his face.

"Next time I see Country Club Princess, I'm going to launch her and her pink cart straight into the lake," he heard Chad say venomously. He stifled a chuckle, glancing over his shoulder at Kelsi. She just threw him a look, a smile on her face.

"I'll build the ramp, buddy," Troy said.

"Danforth! This is a kitchen, not a day spa. You and Jason," Jason, surprised, looked up when Mr Fulton mentioned his name, "suit up for dinner duty in the dining room."

He put down the towel in his hands slowly onto the countertop, walking towards the pair as Mr Fulton instructed Troy to change into a suit. He exchanged a glance with Chad, who had an eyebrow raised. As Troy left with Mr Fulton, he glanced over his shoulder at the two, a look of 'help!' clear on his face.

"What do you think that was about?" Jason asked.

Chad scoffed. "Little Miss Country Club Princess probably had something do with it. Let's get this over with," he said, standing up and putting an arm around Jason's shoulders, stumbling slightly as he stepped out of the bucket. "Even Coach Bolton's drills aren't this bad," he muttered in contempt.

Jason just laughed as he helped his friend towards the locker room. As they passed by Kelsi, he mouthed, "I'll see you after dinner?" She just nodded, and smiling, he left the kitchen, with Chad still muttering obscenities under his breath.

* * *

"So, how was it?"

"How was what?" Jason asked as he drove back home. It was nine o'clock, and in the rear-view mirror he could see the others trailing behind him. In front of his car was Taylor's. Chad's head couldn't be seen. He assumed that his wild-haired best friend was lying down in the back, exhausted, seeing as how Martha was sitting in the passenger seat.

"You know, serving Troy," Kelsi said, giving a short laugh.

Jason laughed and he leaned further back into his seat, scratching the back of his head as he thought about it. It _had_ been slightly awkward, but seeing Troy sitting next to Sharpay, who was all over him, looking nervous and awkward at being invited to dinner without really knowing why, made him feel slightly sympathetic towards him.

"A little… awkward," he finally answered. "I mean, it's not every day you serve your best friend, you know." Kelsi laughed nervously, looking out the window. He glanced at her, before focusing his eyes back on the road. Taking one hand off the wheel, he took her hand. "Tired?"

She squeezed his hand, putting her other one on top of his. She sighed, leaning the side of her head against the window. "A bit. I haven't exactly been getting my full eight hours of sleep," she explained. He nudged her slightly to continue. "I've kind of been staying up all night to write songs, you know? I mean, once I get an idea, I have to get it out before I completely forget about it. And ever since I heard about the talent show… but then again, how can't you? What with Sharpay winning it for the last five years…" she trailed off, shrugging.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something great. I mean, that song just now was pretty amazing," Jason said.

"Thanks." Kelsi smiled. "Again."

He smiled back.

* * *

Jason pulled up in front of Kelsi's house. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Kelsi nodded as she gathered her things. He sat in his seat awkwardly as he watched her. "Um, I'll pick you up. Eight o'clock?"

"Actually, Gabriella's mom is going to pick me up," Kelsi said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oh. Well, uh, good night."

"Good night," she said, reaching over to kiss him, putting her hand on his cheek. She pulled away, smiling, giving him one last peck before getting out of the car.

Jason sat there in slight shock. She never initiated the kisses, and it felt nice for once. She wondered if her ignoring him for most of the journey was just to catch him off guard. He looked at her from his place, his lips curving up into a small smile. Just as she stepped onto the front porch, she turned around and smiled widely at him, waving. He waved back. He felt his heart swell as he watched her, and when she finally entered her house, drove off.


	6. Scene 6

**Scene 6**

Jason and Chad glanced at each other as they watched Troy leave after Mr Fulton, echoing last night's dinner deal. Jason could see, and practically feel, the shock coming from the Wildcats co-captain, mostly because he was feeling it himself. He honestly had no reason to be jealous of Troy – he was fine with being in the background – but with the way things were very obviously looking up for Troy, he couldn't help but wonder how things were going to be like.

"I bet Sharpay had something to do with this," Kelsi finally spoke up.

Chad looked at her for a second. "When has Sharpay never been involved when it comes to Troy?" he spat bitterly. He picked up his tray and pad. "Come on, J; breakfast is about to start."

Jason and Kelsi shared a troubled look before he followed Chad out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Isn't that one of the Red Hawks?"

"Dude, there's three of them!"

Every basketball player in the kitchen, save for Chad, Zeke and Jason, rushed towards the doorway, excited chatter rising between them. Sure enough, three of the Red Hawks were there, talking to Fulton, who was leading them out of the dining room.

"Fulton's coming!"

Everyone scrambled back towards their posts, Chad and Jason chuckling silently by the workers' eating area, just as their boss burst through the door. Jason winced when Fulton called for him and Chad again. He was starting to hate the sound of his voice, which, so far, had done nothing but yell, reprimand and order them around.

"Danforth, Cross, we have some special guests joining us for lunch today. Make sure you get their orders right," Mr Fulton said crisply. Chad rolled his eyes as he gathered his pad and pen. "Well? Why are you two still standing here? Go! They don't like to be kept waiting!"

* * *

On his break, Jason walked out of the kitchen to search out Kelsi in the dining room, where he was sure she would be for Ladies' Luncheon, only to find that she wasn't there. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of where she could possibly be. After a while, the music room finally clicked in his mind, remembering her mentioning if she didn't have anything else to do, she would go there to practice. He rushed off towards it.

"Don't strain yourself, slick."

He just managed to skid to a stop and hide behind a wall just as Ryan came stalking out, a frown on his face. Jason himself frowned; from what little he knew of Ryan Evans, and he really didn't know that much apart from the boy's love of hats, colour coordination and performing, he wasn't one to get mad easily. He wondered for a moment what might have happened to make him act that way, then quickly shook his head at the thought. He did not worry about Ryan Evans and what made him angry, he reminded himself. He was about to come out of his hiding place when another voice made him stay where he was.

"Entertainers are so temperamental," he heard Sharpay say. "Transpose!" He was about to stick his head out from behind the wall when the blonde strutted pass him. He looked after her with an eyebrow raised, when the harsh sound of a piano brought him back and remembering why he was there in the first place, quickly walked into the music room, finding Kelsi still in her Ladies' Luncheon clothing, with her elbows on the piano keys and her head in her hands.

"Kels?" he said cautiously.

Kelsi visibly jumped. "Jason, you scared me," she breathed, leaning back slightly, her hands dropping onto her lap.

"Kels? Is everything okay?" he asked, sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her.

"Remember that song? That Gabriella and Troy sang the other day?" He nodded. She sighed. "Well, Sharpay just asked for it. And she says she and Troy are going to do the show. With that song."

"Can she do that?"

She sighed once more and leaned her head against his shoulder, taking his hand in hers. "I'm just an employee," she said dejectedly. "I can't stop her." Jason just hugged her. "But hey, I'll see you at the baseball game later? I have to… transpose!" she said, imitating Sharpay. She rolled her eyes, before turning to Jason who just looked at her a fond smile on his face. She kissed him softly. "Thanks for – trying to cheer me up." She smiled at him. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Jason thought about it. While he wanted to rant to her about how Troy behaved during lunch today, he didn't want Kelsi to worry about his and Chad's and Zeke's problem with their best friend on top of her own. Music was a big part of Kelsi, and he knew, that having to destroy her own piece to suit Sharpay's style was really messing with her head. So he shook his head and just offered her a smile.

"Any time, Kels. I'll see you later." He kissed her forehead, gave her shoulder one last squeeze, before heading out.


	7. Scene 7

**Scene 7**

Kelsi quietly walked into the boys' locker room, already changed into lighter clothes for the baseball game later that afternoon. She crept down the aisles, and finally found Jason sitting alone, already out of his waiter's outfit and into a pair of shorts. He had a blue shirt in hand, starting at it, looking very deep in thought. She stood off to the side, leaning onto the side of the blue lockers and just gazed at him, smiling slightly to herself, admiring the muscles in his arms. She loved being held in those arms.

She crept silently towards him, just as he looked as though he had woken up from his thoughts, putting his hands through the sleeves of his shirt.

He was about to pull the shirt over his head when she leaned towards him, as quiet as a mouse, saying softly, "Guess who?"

"Shit!" Startled, he kicked the locker and she winced.

"Sorry!" Kelsi said sheepishly. She sat down on the bench, her legs on either side of it as he pulled on his shirt. He sat there for a moment, his hands on his lap before turning to her and giving her a wry grin.

"What are you looking at?" he teased, nudging her leg.

"Nothing, nothing," she said shyly, casting her eyes downwards. "You ready for the baseball game later?"

Jason shrugged. He stood up and held out his hands for her to take. Smiling, she took them and he hoisted her up easily, but because she was so light and small, she came crashing into his chest, and they just laughed to themselves. She hugged him, arms wound just tight enough around his waist, placing her cheek over where his heartbeat was. It was beating erratically, and she smiled to herself, glad that she had that effect on him.

"What time are you going down there?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, me and the guys are going to play two-on-two for a bit. It's the first time in a while since the four of us have played together, ever since we started working, you know. And with how Troy's been the past few days…" he trailed off. "Anyway, probably in an hour or so. It doesn't start until four-thirty right?"

"I think so," she said, nodding.

"So I'll see you then?" Jason pulled away from her and took her hand in his, walking out of the locker room. They stopped in front of the exit, and she nodded. He bent down and kissed her gently, giving her hands a squeeze, before leaving to find Zeke and Chad.

* * *

"Would you guys get mad at me if I asked him to get me one of those cool Red Hawks jackets?"

A look from Zeke and Chad shoving the basketball into his hands was all Jason needed to know that yes, they would get mad at him. As Chad and Zeke turned away and started making their way back into the building, he and Gabriella watched as the Red Hawks drove away with their friend. A friend who had so far only managed to disappoint them, despite his promises that this would be the greatest summer ever.

Jason glanced down at Gabriella and felt his heart fall at the sight of her. Significantly shorter than him – although not as short as Kelsi – she looked even smaller, her hands in the pockets of her shorts, a sad smile on her face. Her composure changed, and she turned to him, a smile on her face. But Jason could still see the hurt underneath the act she was putting up.

Gabriella tapped the basketball in his hands. "Hey, come on." He looked back at her for a second, to try and reassure her that it was going to be okay, but she looked away before he could.

So he just nodded, following them.

* * *

Kelsi was out on the baseball field already, sitting in the stands, waiting for Martha, Taylor and Gabriella. She had her music book open in her lap, scribbling and scratching out words and notes. At the top, the word 'Everyday' was in block letters. She only had the first verse done and part of the chorus, and was having a bit of trouble starting the second verse. With one leg over the other, she leaned her elbow onto her lap, putting her chin in her hand and let her thoughts drift. Jason's face popped into her head, and she smiled absently to herself.

It was a few minutes later when she noticed Jason, Chad and Zeke walking towards the field, about half an hour earlier than Jason said they would get there. Troy, she noticed, was missing. But then again, when hadn't the Wildcat star been missing as of late?

"Hey guys!" she called out, waving them over. She closed her book and stuffed it into her bag. As they came closer, she could see that Chad had a sour look on his face, and that the other two looked disappointed. "You're here early," she continued saying. "What happened to your basket… ball," Kelsi faltered, seeing Jason shake his head frantically behind Chad and Zeke. "Um, right," she coughed, "well, half of the team aren't yet, so you guys can, you know, warm up or something." As soon as she stopped talking, she knew how weak and feeble and unnecessary it sounded.

Chad just grunted and moved past her. Zeke shrugged apologetically at her, leaving Jason to stand in front of her. She looked at him carefully. His eyes looked shadowed, as though something was really bothering him, his shoulders tense. A lot different from earlier in the locker room.

"Jase," she said softly, touching his arm. He looked at her, startled, as though only just remembering that he was still standing there with her. "What happened?"

"Gabriella told us Troy forgot about the baseball game. He went off with the Red Hawks; said it was a closed practice or something. Even though he'd promised us the two-on-two. And the baseball game. He's being very – un-Troy-like," Jason explained heavily. "And Chad's still mad about the swiss and the golf and the–"

"I get it," she said gently, stopping him mid-rant. She wanted to smile, but she knew it would be appropriate, considering how upset he looked. The look on his face was tugging at her heartstrings. Seeing Jason sad at any degree was, for the most part, unusual. He was always a cheerful person. She could tell, that Jason – and evidently Chad and Zeke, and also Gabriella – were really affected by this.

Hugging him seemed to be the only thing she could do then. Despite the heat beating down on them, she held onto him tightly, burying her face against his shoulder. His own arms hugged her back weakly, his face in her hair, breathing in. She rubbed her hands on his back, trying to ease the tension a little. Finally, after a few minutes, she breathed out and pulled away from him slightly, but not removing her arms from his waist.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. He bent down and kissed her softly. "Cheer for us, alright?"

"Definitely," she smiled, giving him one last peck before finally moving out of his arms, despite wanting to just spend the rest of the afternoon in them.

* * *

"You guys were great out there," Kelsi gushed. She took a seat next to Jason's legs, who had them up on the bench while he sat on the table. The sky was a beautiful shade of orange, yellow and pink.

"So guys, about the talent show," Gabriella started, turning towards the group behind her, which happened to be Kelsi, Jason, Martha, Zeke and several of the other Wildcats. Chad, Ryan and Taylor all turned around too, and waited for Gabriella to continue. "We're going to do it, right?"

Murmurs rose. Kelsi glanced at Jason and he had a hesitant look on his face. She looked at everyone else. Except for Gabriella, Ryan and Taylor, they all had the same look as Jason.

"Come on, you guys. I know Troy–" she paused to take a deep breath, "–kind of, well–"

"Ditched us?" Chad suggested bitterly.

Gabriella sighed. Kelsi felt sorry for her. The first summer in which she wasn't moving was slowly being ruined all because her supposed_ boyfriend_ wasn't keeping his promises.

"I think we should definitely do it," Kelsi piped up. Everyone turned to her and she flushed, but not before seeing Gabriella's grateful look. "There's a new song I'm working on. We could use that, since…" she trailed off, thinking of how she had to change the original composition of 'You Are The Music In Me' to suit Sharpay's style. "But it's not done yet, so I don't know how soon we can start rehearsals–"

"I'll help you with that, Kelsi," Ryan offered. She smiled gratefully at him. He turned to the rest. "That is, if you're all still willing to do it."

Kelsi turned to Jason and he looked back at her, feeling his resolve melt at the sight of her wide, bright eyes and slightly pouting lip. He groaned and looked at Chad and Zeke. Chad looked like he wanted to say 'no', but he also looked like he wanted to prove something. If not to Troy or Ryan, but to himself.

"I'm in," Chad finally said. "But only if Jason and Zeke are in it too."

Jason turned to Zeke, who shrugged, nodding. He took a hold of Kelsi's hand in his, and gave it a squeeze. He looked at her momentarily, seeing the smile on her face widen as she finally understood that they were agreeing to do it.

Together, he and Zeke said, "We'll do it."

* * *

_A/N: I'm not that happy with the last part, but oh well._


	8. Scene 8

_A/N: Okay, not so fluffy this time. Oh, well. _

* * *

**Scene 8**

Jason made a move towards the fighting pair but Zeke's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He struggled against the baker's tight hold as Chad and Troy angrily told each other what had been on their minds the past few days.

"If I don't know who you are these days, then who does?" Chad shot coldly, glaring at Troy as he glared back.

But Jason could see the hurt clearly on both their faces. Best friends since preschool, they rarely fought over the years. Or at least, to this degree. They argued, they insulted, and sometimes, they even hit each other; but they always made up by the end of the day. _Always_. A fight this bad would need more than just "sorry". Fights like these had only happened a handful of times, and during these times, Jason and Zeke would be torn between supporting who. Every time that happened, it always hurt him more than Jason would like to admit.

As Chad and Troy stared each other down, Mr Fulton walked in.

"You're all being paid to work, not to play Dr Phil," he said curtly. "Chop, chop!"

Jason watched as Chad just sneered in disgust when Troy made no attempt to answer. He stalked away, grabbing his tray and notepad. His eyes were, filled with hurt and anger, as he passed Jason and Zeke without a look back.

"Well? What are you still standing here for? Chop, chop!" With that, Mr Fulton turned and walked out of the kitchen.

For a moment, Jason just looked at Troy, who still stood in the same position while everyone else went back to their posts. He almost felt sorry for him, and he wanted to, if a part of him wasn't still bitter over how Troy had treated all of them. Troy was one of his best friends too. But this time, Jason knew, he and Zeke were with Chad on this one.

* * *

Kelsi frowned at the heading at the top of the music sheet in her hand: _You Are The Music In Me – Sharpay's Version._ It had hurt her to write that. She had the new composition done by Ladies' Luncheon that day and had already distributed copies to the band, the Sharpettes and Sharpay. She had debated on whether or not she should give one to Troy – he already knew the song after all – but after the fight in the kitchen this morning, decided against it. Partly because she was intimidated by his foul mood, especially since he had stormed out of the kitchen without another word to anyone, not even Zeke or Jason.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Jason walked towards her and sat next to her on the small bench. On impulse, her head dropped gently against his shoulder. His arm went around her waist, stroking her side.

"Are you okay?" she asked cautiously. She hadn't seen him since the fight this morning either and it was close to eight at night now. 'Must be hard on him, seeing his best friends fight like this,' she thought sadly.

"Better than Chad and Troy anyway," he mumbled. "Me and Zeke don't know what to do. We can't talk about it without them biting our heads off. Well, we've only tried talking to Chad. No one's really seen Troy."

She took his hand and gently squeezed it, giving his cheek a soft kiss. "It's going to be okay, Jase. You have to believe that," she said encouragingly.

He just shrugged, sighing.

She smiled sadly. "Look, I have to go to Sharpay's rehearsal, but we'll talk more later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Good luck," he mumbled, giving her a kiss.

"Thanks. I'll need it," she muttered bitterly.

* * *

Jason was waiting for Kelsi at the parking lot alone, leaning against a wall with his hands deep inside his pockets. It was slightly chilly as the summer night air blew against him.

He frowned as he listened to Sharpay sing the final words for the fifth time. The song sounded _nothing_ like the original, Jason thought, once he realized that the song Sharpay singing was the one intended for Gabriella and Troy.

'Must have been hard for Kelsi to do that to her own song,' he thought. Suddenly, he felt guilty for not asking her about how she felt. He had been too caught up in the Troy-Chad drama that he had forgotten about Kelsi's own problems regarding the most precious thing to her – her music – without meaning to.

The song finally stopped and he breathed a sigh of relief. _You Are The Music In Me_ was ruined, even if he _was_ a bit slow at times and wasn't exactly an expert on music, he was smart enough to realize that. He frowned, remembering one of Kelsi's stories about how Sharpay had changed one of her songs during the _Twinkle Towne_ auditions. She had been upset then, he remembered.

Light footsteps were approaching towards where he was, and he turned around to find Kelsi there, head bowed and from what he could see, eyes that were far too shiny. She looked even smaller than usual as she approached him.

Jason met her halfway and did nothing but hug her. His hold on her was tight but gentle, as he whispered soothing words into her ear. She shook against him, but he couldn't tell if she was crying. There were no signs of dampness on his shirt. He just held her. It was the only thing he could do.


	9. Scene 9

**Scene 9**

Jason and Kelsi were walking hand-in-hand towards the studio they were using for rehearsal. According to Ryan, and he would know obviously, it was spacey and was suitable and perfect with large mirrors for walls if he was going to teach the basketball-minded Wildcats how to dance.

As such, Kelsi's new piece, "Everyday", with the help of the Evans male twin, was finally complete. She had been practicing it for the past few days, telling Jason over the phone that it was "so close to perfect, I think we might actually have a chance to win". Jason had requested an advanced listen on the song, but Kelsi refused and remained tight-lipped about it, saying that he would get to listen to it during the whole hour of rehearsal, and if he was lucky, even get to hear the word to the song that she and Ryan had meticulously crafted. She didn't tell him that he was a part of the inspiration to the song; all she told him was that the song was bound to give out a message of togetherness.

"So this song. Not even a tiny sneak peek?" Kelsi rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Oh, come on, Kels! Ran and Gabriella have heard it and even the band knows it. Why can't I?"

Jason turned on her, sticking his lip out slightly and widened his eyes a fraction. His "puppy dog look", the look that won over teachers and was one of the few things that helped him get his way with the other three. The only people it didn't seem to work on was Ms Darbus (but hardly anything could soften the woman, unless it had something to do with the theatre), Coach Bolton (who seemed to have a stronger resolve than his son; but this was Coach, he _had _to be tough on the boys) and his older brother.

"Not going to work, Jason," she said calmly, smiling. He pouted at her and she just laughed. "But you know what? You _did_ help."

Stopping just around the corner to the entrance of the studio, Kelsi took both of Jason's hands in hers and stood on tip-toe to kiss him deeply. She pulled away and smiled shyly.

"You were the inspiration."

Stealing another kiss, she winked at him, turned, and entered the studio where half of the Wildcats and Ryan were already waiting.

* * *

A/N: First, sorry about the wait. And second, sorry it's so short! 


	10. Scene 10

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one! Also, go to my profile and check 'Searching' if you want. It's also a Jelsi.

* * *

**Scene 10**

"You did it again, Kelsi," Jason said. "The song is amazing!"

Kelsi smiled, blushing. Placing the long strip of red cloth back onto the ivory keys, she closed the cover down over it, running her hands idly on the smooth black surface. Jason was leaning against the piano, waiting for her, as he did every night. Cocktail Hour had ended about fifteen minutes ago and the other waiters and cleaners had already cleared out the dirty plates, cutlery, napkins and glasses and were in the process of pulling off stained table cloths and collecting wilted flowers and melted candles to be replaced in the morning before breakfast.

They were only days away now from the Midsummer's Night Talent Show. The number had been completed about a week ago with Ryan and Gabriella singing the lead. Kelsi could remember the joy she felt when the way she imagined the song to be was brought to life. Even though Gabriella sounded absolutely amazing with Troy, she and Ryan seemed to have just as great a chemistry as she did with Troy.

As Jason and Kelsi walked back to the kitchen together, Kelsi dared to think that the Star Dazzle Award was as good as theirs.

* * *

"Excuse me."

Jason's eyes flickered upwards from the sheet in his hand in time to see Gabriella walking out of the kitchen in a hurry. He looked at Kelsi, who held the memo in both her hands, just staring at it, her eyes glazing over after her declaration of blonde hair and designer flip-flops being behind it. He could see the hurt and disappointment clearly on her face. She had worked hard to get the song right, and likewise with everyone else on the number.

As the others broke off and went away, he looked at Chad, finding an identical look of anger and disappointment on his face which he was sure was also on his. He shook his head and went away, leaving Jason to stand there. The younger boy knew that it took a lot of Chad's pride and ego to get him to dance in the first place and for him to see Ryan Evans as an equal. With the memo, it seemed all to be a waste.

Kelsi was still leaning against the steel table and he walked over to her. She looked up at him, offering a feeble smile and just shrugged at him.

"You alright?"

She shook her head slowly. He nodded, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She brought one hand up to touch his, and she squeezed it back, rubbing her thumb over the smooth skin of the back of his hand, feeling his own calloused thumb rub the exposed skin of her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay," he said quietly.

"How?" Her voice sounded so small.

He let out a breath and glanced over his shoulder at his friends and workmates, all who had worked as hard as he had to make the number perfect with Ryan's help. They all had similar looks of dejection on their faces. He nodded to Chad, Zeke, Taylor and Martha who were leaving.

"I don't know," Jason finally said. "But I'm sure we'll find a way."

Kelsi just nodded, pressing her lips together. They just _had_ to find a way to fix this. There were only four days left until the show.


End file.
